Utopia
by Pinkuro
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Alternate Ending: Raito won in the warehouse, however, there's some permanent damage due to Matsuda's shootings, but Mikami's there for him. Mikami/Raito oneshot now beta'ed


**Title: **Utopia

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Author: **Pinku Aisu Kuriimu**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, got it?

**Pairing/Characters:** Mikami/Raito

**Rating:** T-13 (probably)

**Warnings:** _**SPOILER**_, oneshot, fluffy, bad medical information (because I'm not a doctor and I'm not going to make of this a medical journal), yaoi (Male/Male love) implied, crippled! Raito (paraplegic)…

**Summary:** SPOILER ALERT! Alternate Ending: Raito won in the warehouse, however, there's some permanent damage due to Matsuda's shootings, but Mikami's there for him.

**A/N:**I know Raito was shot four times, one in the right hand, other in the right shoulder, another in the hip, and a forth time that I had no idea where it went, anyway I'm playing with it... just get along, alright?

It's my first time writing Mikami, I tried writing him In Character, but if you think he's not… my fault, sorry x)

And… oh yeah enjoy!

**Edit: **Thanks to spike_1790 for beta reading this

* * *

UTOPIA

Raito lay on the cold floor, breathing hard of out nerves. He had almost died, yet he still won. He almost couldn't believe it. But there Near and others were, spread out on the floor, dead.

" _Good," _he thought as his breathing started to stabilize as he calmed himself down, and his eyes closed. _"I won." _

And then he blacked out. Too weak to remain awake due to Matsuda's many shootings.

* * *

The next time he was awake he wasn't sure of anything. He could hear voices and sounds, but nothing much else. He felt better than he had last time in the warehouse, but still too out of it and too weak to open his eyes or even care about the world around him. So he just stayed there and fell asleep again.

* * *

When he finally was strong enough to open his eyes, it didn't take long for him to realize he was in a hospital. He had been shot. There were wires attached all around his body, monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, fluids, a tube letting him eat, another one for him to do his necessities, an oxygen cannula in his nose, to help him breath, and pain; despite the numb feeling on his head – probably due to the strong painkillers – he could still feel a large amount of pain.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake, Yagami-san"

He suddenly heard a male voice calling him. Raito turned and saw it belonged to a doctor.

"H-hi" He hated how weak he sounded, but it just reflected how he felt, so it wasn't surprising. Obviously he hated how he felt too. After presenting himself to Kira, Raito wanted to know exactly how he was. "So, how's my state, doctor?" He asked with a rusty voice. The male doctor then looked down and sighed. "What? What happened?" The serial killer asked, getting worried.

Then the doctor explained everything- How one of the shots had hit him in several sensitive points. His right arm suffered two bullets: one in the shoulder, other in the hand, and because of it there was nerve damage and now he would only have twenty percent function in that, at most, and, only if he did physical therapy.

But that was the good news, nothing compared to was about to come.

One of the bullets had hit his lung, and because it was lodged there for far too long, his body started to fight against it, trying to pull the invader out. The blood started clotting and the tissue started to decompose, to die and rot around the bullet. Fortunately they stopped it and took the bullet out before it could do much damage, or he would have lost the lung and/or needed a transplant. But he would still have to live for the rest of his life with an oxygen cannula – if it didn't become worse – and regular lung treatments.

And the last and worst: One of the bullets hit his spinal cord, leaving a permanent injury and him completely paralyzed from waist down.

"_Complete paralyzed from waist down." _He repeated in his mind. "_Permanent" _

He knew he was panicking. He couldn't breath and his eyes didn't focus anymore.

He could hear noises, alarms, voices.

Somebody was yelling, at him? Another doctor?

Then he started sleeping again.

He didn't even realize when the doctors injected another set of sedatives.

* * *

When he woke up again he was a lot calmer. His doctors probably set stronger painkillers for him so he wouldn't panic again but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore. _"Perhaps I should just die, here and now..." _he thought feeling useless. But then he realized how stupid would that be. He had just survived his biggest challenge. Near was dead and so were the rest of his enemies. Now he could finally continue building his ideal world without anybody disrupting it.

He started laughing maniacally, but soon stopped, coughing. He wasn't that strong enough yet for that.

Still smirking, in his mind he started building his plan for his new world.

Mikami was the answer. He was too weak and couldn't move or do anything else, and pleading for anybody to help kill the bastard Near. When he thought of asking for Ryuuku's help everyone just collapsed on the floor, hands in chest, twisting out of pain. _A heart attack._

Everybody was dead, except for Mikami. Of course he hasn't been able to see him at time but it was quite obvious, after all he was alive now, and the others were dead.

Mikami was the only answer.

He had killed everybody else and helped him, sending him to the hospital.

He had saved him.

Mikami was the answer to his plans. His utopia was still not lost. He was still_ God!_

He started laughing again.

And again he stopped being aware of things around him.

"Calm down son!" He heard far way, but couldn't place it was directed to him. His father was dead anyway.

And he went to sleep again.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, while Raito had already started eating real food, without the tube. He was waiting for Mikami, since he knew he couldn't call him, because he wasn't sure it his reasoning was correct. If he was, Mikami should come and see him. If he wasn't… he would have to call his mother to pick him up and take care of him until he found another person to help him judge evil people again. But he didn't want this choice- his mother was already too involved and too busy taking care of Sayu.

Raito woke up with the sound of the door opening. The young male looked up to see who it was.

Kira smiled. He was right.

Mikami was at the door.

"God…" He said, coming near him, he had a guilt and sad expression building on his face "I'm sorry I-I…"

"Just explain. What happened at the warehouse? Why did you act that way?" Raito asked, keeping his face dull.

The black haired man nodded. "I'll explain…" He sat at the chair near the bed and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you, my God… but… I had to, otherwise they would act against me and I wouldn't be able to kill them without them noticing a thing… I'm sorry but I had to!" Raito looked at him, amazed. Mikami was a lot smarter than he thought. "And then I looked at you, God, injured and weak... I knew you needed help but I couldn't call the ambulance because they would suspect something! I took you and drove you to the hospital myself!" The Prosecutor finished explaining, his voice showing sorrow and regret.

A silence was settled in the room for some moments. Mikami gulped, nervous. Raito was only thinking, about his plans, about Mikami, about what the man said. And everything finished in the same way.

"It's okay…" Raito finally spoke; Mikami opened his eyes wide "Let's just go home."

Mikami smiled and nodded "Yes God."

* * *

When Raito was finally discharged, Mikami was happy to take him home. He felt like it was his duty to take care of God, and he promised himself he would do it perfectly right.

Their mission as Kira was still continuing. Raito now could judge people himself with the notebook, mainly when Mikami was at work – there's not much to do around there – so the ideal world continued. Sometimes Mikami judged too, when Raito was too tired to do it himself.

And he got tired easily because of his lungs. Even having to got used to writing with the left hand, he still could do it, and he still could do it when it hurt from so much writing. He just couldn't when he went beyond his capacity and he couldn't breathe anymore.

So he went to sleep, the way he was that moment.

Mikami loved to watch him sleep. Watching God sleep made him beyond happy.

And as Raito slept, Mikami stayed there, protecting his God's dreams.

* * *

Raito needed help with everything now. It made him feel pathetic and weak in way…

"Mikami, can you get the remote control please?" He called out.

"Yes, God" Mikami went and picked the control for him "Anything else?"

"No, thank you" Raito said, control in his hand.

"Alright. Anything my God wants, I'm right here to take his orders," he said, before he left to make dinner.

Raito needed help with everything now. It made him feel pathetic and weak in way. But in the other, he spent so much time doing everything, every little part of him, of his life, for humanity, for the world be a better place for mankind; now it was good that someone give it back to him. It made him feel like he had achieved something, in his many years. It made him feel stronger than ever.

* * *

Mikami and Raito left for a walk. The latter pushing the former's wheelchair and oxygen cylinder. They did much together, nothing extraordinary. Mikami was never an extravagant man. He was like Raito, the younger thought; outside he was a man, the person everyone wanted him to be: the ideal person. But inside he was a completely different man. Everyday they spent together Raito was more and more sure of that.

Today's was a short walk at the local park. The fresh air was better for Raito's weakened lungs.

They stopped at a bench, listening to bird sing and the wind flowing through the leaves. It was a great place. Both agreed that, if the whole world had been remained just like that park, it would probably be a better one today.

But they also agreed they didn't leave to talk about their duty to the World, that they discussed at home. They leaved to relax, do something different than they average boring routine.

So Raito asked if Mikami saw what happened to that actor, whose news appeared on television last night.

Mikami said no. So Raito explained. And they talk continued from that.

It was just a relaxing Sunday morning.

* * *

Raito had told his family about the accident. He had also told he was living with a helper. So his family relaxed. Of course his family was reduced to his mother and sister, who wasn't well that moment.

The hard part was Misa. The girl still loved him. And Raito could do nothing about it. Though he knew she wouldn't live much longer, her lifespan reduced due to those shinigami eye trades she had done. So he postponed – even more – their engagement with her. And every time Misa could she went to help Mikami to take of Raito. Luckily her career was doing well, better than ever, so she was very busy lately.

* * *

Mikami helped Raito walk.

Mikami helped Raito eat.

Mikami helped Raito drink.

Mikami helped Raito go to the bathroom.

Mikami helped Raito breathe.

* * *

At night when Raito was cold, Mikami went to Raito's bed, and warmed him with his body. He didn't mind the oxygen noise; he was already used to it.

Raito didn't mind Mikami either. He loved how gentle he was with him. So he put his head over Mikami's shoulder, and his bad hand – Mikami always stayed on his left side – over the other's chest. The elder of the two just wrapped his two hands over Kira's back, and cuddling like this, he kept his God warm overnight.

Of course Mikami always looked after Raito every night, worried about his lungs or if anything happened. He had always been paranoid and obsessive.

When Raito discovered this in one night, he just smiled took the blanket with his good hand, lift it in the left side of the bed, and said "Come here".

Mikami smiled and went.

And since then they had slept together every night, cold or not.

They felt complete.

It was their ideal world, after all…

THE END

* * *

A/N: nyaaa! My first Mikami/Raito fic! What do you think? I'm so fluffy these days x3 I loved this story… Ohba and Obata should have done this ç.ç I mean, with Mikami acting "smarter than he seems" and ending up with something that's clearly yaoi…

Oh yeah, I don't know how Mikami killed everybody without them realizing it… so… I think either he killed Near first and he wrote the other's name really fast or everybody's dumb and didn't realize their friend were dying (aka: he killed the last important ones first) and the piece of death note to kill he could have got from Gevanni, who has holding him, or got a while to take from the place where he was hiding without anybody noticing... either way doesn't matter… just get along with it, kay? lol

And if you liked, send me a review! please? I would be sooo happy


End file.
